The Winds of Change
by OddShadow
Summary: I always considered myself a quite person, but sometimes I wished I was quieter. As the saying goes be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

A Child Naruto's Age

The day I had been waiting for had finally come. It was the day that Naruto would be told that he would be entering the Ninja Academy. Which is why I was waiting just outside his favorite restaurant waiting for him to arrive. I didn't have to wait long, somehow I always knew about when someone was going to arrive somewhere.

I had saved up money and planned to catch his attention by paying for one of his bowls of ramen. The only part I hadn't figured out was how I was going to get him to take me to the Hokage. He thanked me profusely for paying for a bowl of his favorite food and ignored the fact that I had not spoken. Right on the time expected my brother arrived.

"So this is where you are spending my money!" he yelled, as I ducked towards Naruto thinking, 'yah more like my money I'm the one who begs while you and your _friends_ move about the market.' He was still ranting about the money being his or other.

Suddenly the Hondas, the owners of Ramen Ichiraku started to standup for me distracting my brother from me and the boy who had just snuck me out of the shop. I don't know how I did it, assuming he didn't simply forget he was dragging me by my arm, but Naruto brought me to the Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen

It looked to be another quiet night, and as usual with a lot of paperwork. Though I planned to highlight the evening by going to visit a child that I had hopes for his future. I may not have been able to have keep his father's wish that he be seen as a hero but I should at least be able to give him a successful life.

Just as I finished another request from the Merchants Guild, referencing expanding into the kunai industry I decided to let them make their case before the Shinobi Counsel, when the door to my office slammed open and in ran Naruto dragging what looked to be a girl behind him. The second child was dressed in an old kimono with a scarf around their neck that as I looked at it I sensed a seal hidden under the scarf.

"What is going on here Naruto, and who is your friend?" As soon as I asked Naruto looked to the child and turned a shade of red that reminded me of his mother.

Naruto let go of the child and said/yelled, "I don't know who she is but this guy was yelling at her as if she had stolen from him, but how can that be the case she paid for one of my bowls." At the word she the child got a mischievous look in their eye.

The child then produced a small scroll handed it to me and began to stare at Naruto's face. So I looked in the scroll the words were written in obviously traced kanji.

Greetings Hokage-sama, my name is Kazehaya Tsubasa. I am a mute which is why for the sake of time I would like to ask for a Yamanaka so that the information I wish to give can be taken. I apologize for tricking Naruto but he was the only way I could think of to meet you. Oh and I want to see Naruto's face when you tell him what I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Ok first off thank you for reading this far, I meant to put a note on the last chapter before posting so I will put that information here.

So, names, I decided to give the owners of Ramen Ichiraku the last name Honda because the name of the restaurant translates to "Ramen is the Best Pleasure". Now considering some minds that roam the internet Ichiraku did not seem like a wise choice, so Honda which translates to "one from the base of the fields" was what I chose. The main Character's name translates as such: Kazehaya broken down translates kaze wind, haya fast, and Tsubasa wings.

I will be trying not to make Tsubasa over powered because I was inspired to write this because of the many self-inserts in the community by the same name that I have read. They try to make their stories as realistic as you can make a story about magic ninjas be, at least that's how I interpret it. So, as not to bog this down any further, and I will say one final thing before the story that I will only say once, I do not own Naruto.

( _ )

Sarutobi Hiruzen

As I stood up from behind my desk I flared my chakra in a set pattern to order one of my Anbu to find out who this child was and where he came from. I also did this to see if he reacted to my signal what surprised me was that while he did not react to it, as a civilian should, he twitched when the Anbu who responded left, which he should not have detected. While I waited I decided to humer the boy so when I got around my desk I said, "Naruto, there are a few things I need to tell you about your new friend. First this is Kazehaya Tsubasa, Tsubasa is a mute and a boy." At Naruto's shocked look Tsubasa burst into laughter. "Naruto, I will see you later. I wish to have a word with Tsubasa."

Naruto crossed his arms and I knew what was coming but before he could say anything Tsubasa clapped his hands once, when he was sure he had everyone's attention he produced another scroll. On the outside it read, "Can Naruto Read?" So I asked him and when he shook his head Tsubasa sighed and handed me the scroll and since it was clearly meant for Naruto I read it aloud, "Naruto, everyone has secrets, some are important to keep, some not. I intend to give some of my secrets to the Hokage, he must decide how important they are, but I hope to see you again." He accepted the secrets part but got a shocked look that stayed on his face as he left my office.

( _ )

Kazehaya Tsubasa

As soon as Naruto left, the Hokage turned to me and said, "Any more scrolls hidden on your person." I didn't consider it hidden but I nodded, put up one finger, and pulled it out of my sleeve pocket to show him. On the outside it read For the Yamanaka. He nodded but made no move to take it. There was a pause and then I felt another of the Hokage's bodyguards leave. He then said, "Please take a seat while we wait." It was a comfortable couch that he directed me to. I was never very good at judging time and of course since I did not see a clock, it was probably above my head, it felt like hours before there was a knock at the door.

In walked three men, one of them was an Uchiha dressed for duty as one of Konohagakure's police officers, one was definitely a Yamanaka. The last, I could not place his face, but it was what I imagined what a story I read once was referring to a thief that had a face shaped face with plain dark brown eyes and black hair. This was the kind of man, that even if you caught him doing it, so long as he got away you could not give a description to the police that would help them find the one who robbed you.

The Uchiha was the first to speak, "I was informed that a child we have been searching for has come into your custody Hokage-sama," this surprised me since as far as I knew no one official knew who I was, "He is wanted in connection to a pick pocketing ring." Huh, seems brother isn't as careful as he thought.

Before the officer could move to touch me, the Yamanaka put his hand on his shoulder and said, "That is what brought you here but I suspect that by the time we leave the official reason will be because of a dispute between me and this man." The Uchiha seemed unimpressed with what he said but got nothing out before the Yamanaka turned to me and said, "Hello little one, my name is Yamanaka Inoichi, I understand you have a scroll for me." As I handed him my last scroll my memory gets fuzzy.

( _ )

Yamanaka Inoichi

As I took the scroll, I noticed the same thing I'm sure the Hokage did, a seal hidden under the boy's scarf. That's when my distant cousin, Ōkii-no, asked, "Child would you please take off the scarf?" He looked at the boy's neck directing some chakra at it, revealing a seal I had never seen before. Ōkii-no, turned to the police officer and said, "Uchiha-san, would you please try and put your hand on this boys shoulder?" I noticed the boy smile just before the officer moved to put his hand on him.

As soon as I was sure the Uchiha would have Ōkii-no's request completed, the boy's shoulder suddenly slid out of his range. While the Uchiha wasn't moving at top speed he was moving faster than a civilian would perceive. Yet somehow the boy was dodging at a civilian speed. This went on for a few minutes before I felt the Hokage give a patterned flare, the result was almost instant. The boy rolled between the Uchiah's legs, said man then collided with the Anbu that appeared behind the kid.

As they reoriented the boy leaned against the wall, the Uchiah was the first to act, his eyes turning red. Despite using his clan's dōjutsu he is still incapable of catching him. The Anbu watched this for a minute or two before he disappeared and the boy jumped up into the air into the startled arms of the Anbu.

( _ )

An Anbu Wearing A Horse Mask

As soon as the child was in my arms he looked up at me with a look of terror and pain then he pointed at the Konohagakure police officer. In that moment I felt absolute hatred for the man before me, how could he…that's when I realized I'd been played and promptly dropped the kid, he didn't land on his butt as I hoped but he did almost fall over before he straitened himself out. He then put his hand out in the Seal of Reconciliation towards the Uchiah his head tilted as if to say no hard feelings. After the Uchiah completed the seal the boy repeated the process with me.

( _ )

Ōkii-no A Shadow Of The Yamanaka Clan

"Is there a reason you ask the officer to make a fool of himself because I don't believe you didn't know that was going to happen," Inoichi said after the boy had performed the Seal of Reconciliation.

I'm sure the smile I had on my face made me look like I was crazy but I couldn't help it. I finally had proof. "I didn't know for sure, but you remember how my branch studies the history of our clan branches that broke off only to return after Konoha was formed," I began and continued after he nodded, "He has a seal that was used by the Cult of Kamikaze, though according to my studies it's only supposed to be used on women. Many believe that anyone with this seal properly placed upon them has a sense of anything going on around them, I think we just proved that to be the case. So, what does the scroll say?"

At that Inoichi opened the scroll and began to silently read it, at one point I saw his eyes jump back to the top of the text but in the end all he said was, "We will be entering his mind." I was a little annoyed that he didn't read aloud but I could always _borrow_ the scroll latter.

That was when I was reminded that we were in the Hokage's office, "Before you do, would you mind telling me about this Kamikaze." He had a smile on his face that reminded me of the stories that say one of his favorite pass times is learning things even if it is obscure. The boy looked like he wanted to know as well.

So I talked, "Kamikaze as the name implies is a goddess of the wind. She was also a goddess of prophesy. Her priests and priestesses were given seals that supposedly gave them access to her power. I can get you copies of the documents pertaining to her and the cult, later if you like. They aren't considered a clan secret." At the Hokage's nod we began to prepare for a combined entering of the child's mind.

( _ )

Yamanaka Inoichi

Despite the letter saying that he was willing it was easier to get into Tsubasa's mind than I expected. Even more surprising was that the officer and the Hokage had not been left behind when Ōkii-no and I performed a joint Mind Transfer Jutsu. What was most surprising though was that we were in an empty space of white and greeted by a young man in his twenties who could speak, "Welcome to my mind, now where shall we begin."

"Who are you?" The Uchiah demanded.

"I am now Kazehaya Tsubasa."

"And before?"

"Unimportant, I died."

"Were you a thief then too?"

"I did not come here to answer for my brother's crimes."

"Then would you mind telling us why you are here," the Hokage asked before the irate officer could speak again.

The boy's response was not what I expected, "I don't know why I am in this body but the reason I am in your office is because I knew that eventually I would tell someone what I knew."

"What is it you know and what do you mean about your body?"

"What do you know of reincarnation?"

"That some believe that when one dies they are eventually reborn."

"Are they supposed to remember?"

"No, why…you have been reincarnated!"

"Yes, now for your other question what I know is the future or rather a possible future."

Suddenly three voices as one burst into laughter, it was feminine and gave me the impression of being my mother, sister, and daughter all at the same time. As I made this connection it spoke, "So, that was the reason my prophet was looking for the blond boy. Now, be gone. I must speak with my prophet." I felt a pressure on my mind but despite the raw power behind it, it felt like a child who had only recently learned of mental abilities, easy to divert and so Ōkii-no and I did. "What, you dare defy me, even when you know who I am!"

"Oh, be quite." The young man said in an unimpressed voice.

There was the feeling of an arctic wind as the three in one voice spoke again, "You dare defy your goddess?!"

The young man snorted and said, "I don't see you as a god, and while I admit I did not know you existed until recently. You, Were, Not, Invited, to this conversation." There was a startled yelp and the area retuned to its sense of no temperature. The boy then turned to the Hokage, "Sorry about that. Before we continue I would like to let you know that Naruto brought me to you before I got the chance to try to trick him."

"I see, thank you. So what is it you wish to tell me about the possible future?" The Hokage said as if this conversation was perfectly normal. Considering some of the ninja under his command it probably was.

"Actually I want you to take it and block it from my memory, so that I can live a relatively normal life. I would also like the chance to be Naruto's friend, to facilitate that, and because I don't know if I can sign up by myself, I ask that you sign me up for the academy."

"Why?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"I want the memories gone so that they don't drive me nuts worrying about the future. I do enough of that when I don't know the future. As to being friends with Naruto I know that he will have very few friends before he graduates and he learns he has the Nine Tales sealed in his body."

"How… right the future, so why do you want to do this if you know the future?" I asked.

"Because the future is not set in stone, however some events in the future are unavoidable because the factors behind them are out of our reach. Now if you have decided to accept my offer and you trust them I would like those two to carry it out." The boy now named Kazehaya Tsubasa was pointing at Ōkii-no and the Uchiha whose name I still did not know.

"Why would I not trust them?" The Hokage replied as if this didn't make it sound like that statement couldn't possibly hurt their career.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, but it is impossible to know everyone. You trust some things with some that you wouldn't trust with others. I don't know what you trust Big One and Hero with." If I did not know the meaning of Ōkii-no's name I wouldn't have known that Hero was the officer.

"Why did you call us by the meaning of our names?" Ōkii-no was the first to speak.

"For two reasons. First I did not know your names so I tried something I did not think would work. I used my mind to ask you two what you are called. What I got was a set of images that my mind then translated to what I gave you for names." Tsubasa smiled without showing teeth.

I decided to try what he just described and asked him why he just smiled like that. What I got where two sets of images, one of a woman-his mother who told when he smiled showing teeth it looked fake-and a man-one of his teachers who said it looked like an "I've got a secret smile"-. Ōkii-no started talking excitedly, "It's already began!" At our blank looks he explained, "Whatever his name in his last life, he is clearly an old soul, according to available records, old souls bring ideas from lost eras to their new lives."

"But what I described didn't exist in my past life."

"Yet, with the stories and story ideas from your past life you have given us a new tool for interrogation."

"Okay, try asking me something that I wouldn't want to answer." My first thought was were you a virgin when you died. What I got was an overload of images that nearly made me loose connection, all I got was that he was more knowledgeable on the subject than a five year old should be but got no answer to my question. When I regained my focus I noticed that he had that I got secret smile on his face again. But he wasn't looking directly at me, seems we all tried this time. I probably had the same confused look as the others did. "So, now that we have explained what I am and apparently what I can do, can we please return to what I want to know, do you trust them?"

The Hokage gave him a look that I later realized was what a person looked like when they used this new skill. He then turned to the Uchiha and the same look came over his face. He had a sad look on his face when he said, "I trust Uchiha Akio, Inoichi-san do you trust the man you brought with you?" I did not know what could have made him so sad but nodded that I trusted my clansmen. "Very well, I trust your judgment on this matter." He then turned to Ōkii-no, "What do you need to copy and then remove the information that he is offering?" Ōkii-no listed off some items and at the Hokage's nod we ended the session until the items were retrieved and then Yamanaka Ōkii-no and Uchiha Akio returned to Kazehaya Tsubasa's mind.

( _ )

Sarutobi Hiruzen a few hours later

Yamanaka Ōkii-no and Uchiha Akio had decided to report to me before removing Kazehaya Tsubasa's memories of the future that we may have. I doubt any Yamanaka has ever had to do that before. So, after they were done reporting, I went with them to where they had left Tsubasa, a room down in integration. He was sitting drawing in a book as he waited for them to return though I know he knew I was coming with them.

Before Ōkii-no started to remove his memories Tsubasa turned to me and pointed to some words he had written in the book to ask, "Will I be allowed to be friends with Naruto?"

My answer was easy, "Yes."

( _ )

Author's Note

With the whole old soul part I was trying to establish that while rare, Tsubasa isn't special for binging reborn. Ōkii-no is going to learn eventually that what people believe and reality aren't always the same, for example sometimes people get credit for what they didn't do.

Spoilerish:

I don't plan to have Tsubasa part of the same group as the Rookie 9. However since he is being given the chance to be Naruto's friend he will be attending some of the same classes. Like others I thought that the ninja forces couldn't afford to have so few graduates, and this is where my story will probably have to be labeled AU.

My idea is that they have training programs that like Root are a secret to the general public. I'm deciding if they will be putting Tsubasa in an existing program or one based on what he remembers of real life ninjas. If I go with the seconed choice it will be because they don't have a program that focuses on as little chakra use as possible, he would still be trained with others because all of the programs would cross in regards to lessons on how to go unnoticed.

For the students in this class I have the idea of students that are sponsored by certain individuals or groups. I don't plan on introducing them until at least chapter four I would like an opinion on one of them. Ok here it is this character is sponsored by the counsel and is the son or daughter of one of the male clan-less characters, for the jōnin of the main cast that means Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai or Might Guy, I'll be using the Japanese version of his name.

I actually already have concepts for one of them being the father. But first the role of this character. The child is the unofficial heir, to the techniques and reputation, of their father and will only be brought out of the shadows if their father dies without an official heir, however if he does have one then they take on the role of body guard for the kid.

First up Maito Gai's daughter, inspired by The Green Beastling by sweetlilsunshine, despite orders not to, Gai has always been dropping in and checking on her. Much to hers and her mother's annoyance, however she tries to be respectful to him whenever he shows up. Part of the problem, from the mother's perspective is that Gai keeps trying to convince her to marry him so that their daughter can be his heir.

With Hatake Kakashi I feel I have less of an idea because I haven't seen much child of Kakashi examples that stood out to me, so I thought it might be interesting to try my hand at making one. So first gender undecided, relationship to father, very little because Kakashi actually follows the rules of no contact until it comes time to teach the kid, the particular council members that got the order to make Kakashi get himself an heir approved are only really interested in making sure that his summon contract stays inside the village so no Chidori for the kid. Even though he does not contact his unofficial heir he does check in on the kid to check the progress of the child's training so that he knows when he or she is ready.

If you want to suggest someone else please also give at least what kind, if any, relationship the child has with their father.

I will be making a poll for this on my profile.


End file.
